Tercer movimiento: lo de dentro
by Archimboldi
Summary: Con una elocuencia deficiente e intentando no entrar en pánico, lo había dicho. Aquello que prometió jamás saldría de su boca, surgió desde su interior casi como un volcán. La sensación liberadora no dejaba de inquietarle, porque sabía que cada persona debía hacerse responsable de sus palabras.


El laboratorio en el que Amy trabajaba desde hace más de siete años siempre había logrado proporcionarle una sensación de quietud, de calma. Le gustaba como las horas pasaban volando cuando se encerraba en aquel paraíso dotado de todo lo que necesitara. Nunca fue una persona sociable, por ende sus cercanos dentro del equipo de científicos que compartían la pasión por su campo, no sobrepasaban los tres colegas. De todas maneras, siempre llegaba a un punto en que lamentaba tener ese infinito recelo de que la gente no la necesitaba para nada más que para cubrir sus propios intereses.

.-Eres un buen chico.- susurraba, mientras intentaba acariciar a un pequeño hámster, que para su tristeza comenzaría a ser parte de un experimento bastante importante. No sabía desde cuando comenzó a sentir algo parecido a la compasión por estos pequeños seres…En realidad, le costaba admitir que los sentimientos y emociones mundanos la estaban inundando cada día más y ella no se encontraba capacitada, ni tampoco deseaba luchar contra eso. Esto último se aplicaba en extremo a la extraña relación en curso, la más importante que hubiese tenido en su vida, con el más brillante novio que alguien pudiese encontrar en el mundo: Sheldon Cooper.

Suspiró con exageración al ver que el hámster intentaba arrancar de su mano.

Llevaba cerca de una semana llegando a las mismas conclusiones en el marco de la reflexión excesiva, pasando del trabajo a su fallida relación, a su fallido cambio interior tan retardado. Parecía ser que necesitaría asumir el hecho de que Sheldon no hubiese hecho ningún movimiento luego de sus encuentros en el viaje que tuvieron para visitar a su Meemaw, por la simple razón de que él no deseaba hacerlo. Quizás Penny hubiese tenido razón al advertirle cuando comenzó el experimento que a pesar de que Sheldon era un hombre igual que todos, era inevitablemente un genio al final del día. Las palabras le parecieron ridículas, pero obviamente no mencionó nada a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, ahora, después de meses de escucharlas, cada vez le hacían más sentido.

_Los genios que bordean los treinta años, también pueden tener sexo con su novia._

Estaba preparada para un encuentro con Sheldon en cualquier momento, pero parecía que luego de tres semanas, la idea de reajustar el contrato de la relación, a él ya no le hacía gracia. Se negaba a tocar el tema, sus citas eran meramente una repetición de lo que fueron antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo tan íntimamente como aquella tarde o como cuando despertó en la madrugada con su respiración aún en su cuello. Tontamente recurrió a su ginecolo para los efectos de prevención, habló con sus amigas sobre los posibles escenarios…Incluso cambió su pijama. Ella jamás había cambiado su pijama. Llegó a ser tan directa respecto al tema que ocasionó que durante los ultimos encuentros Sheldon evitara tener una cita a solas. ¡Incluso fueron al cine en grupo! Para todos era evidente que él odiaba hacer eso.

Revisó nuevamente el mensaje de Sheldon que recibió durante la mañana. Nuevamente, una de sus citas iba a ser compartida, en ésta ocasión con Howard y Bernadette. Decidió no responderle. Ella tenía un profundo cariño hacía ambos, después de todo la dejaron ser su madrina de bodas, pero no estaba de humor para contestarle lo mismo de siempre, tampoco para citas y mucho menos para una doble.

Luego de mirar la hora en su teléfono decidió que era momento de ir a casa. Acariciando por última vez al pequeño animal, lo dejó en su cubículo, sacando sus pertenencias del delantal, tras colgarlo, se marchó.

* * *

Mirando su teléfono por décima vez en menos de tres minutos se removió incomodo en el sofá. Ningún mensaje en su bandeja, al igual que en su computador, que se encontraba sobre sus piernas. Como por inercia volvió a revisar el envío correcto del mensaje a Amy, para comprobar de esa manera que todo estaba en orden. ¿Por qué entonces no tenía ninguna respuesta a su mensaje? Ya se acercaba la hora de su cita y ella no se pronunciaba sobre los planes que tenían para esa noche.

.-Howard me contó que le sugeriste una cita doble.- la voz de Leonard desvió su mirada del celular hacía él.

.-Eso es correcto.

.- ¿Por qué de pronto decidieron querer salir con personas ajenas a su mundo? .-lo vio fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con desaprobación.-¿Acaso están poniendo una especie de experimento retorcido? Sabes muy bien que éticamente no pueden…

.-Buen dios.-susurró con desden mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hacía la cocina, provocando que su amigo se callara.-No hay ningún experimento de por medio Leonard. Considero importante relacionarnos…con nuestros amigos.-su respuesta terminó por ser un susurro desinteresado al oír el sonido de mensaje en su teléfono, por lo que se devolvió de inmediato, solo para encontrarse con un mensaje de Howard.

.-Debe haber un error.-declaró luego de leer el mensaje. Lo contestó de inmediato, simplemente agradeciendo la información. Tomó el computador haciéndolo a un lado y se sentó acariciándose la barbilla con preocupación.

.- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

.-En realidad no se.-miró a Leonard por unos segundos.- Esperaba la respuesta de Amy hace horas con respecto a la cita de hoy. Entonces Howard me manda un mensaje señalando que Amy no participará en la cita doble, pero que yo no me llegaría a enterar porque ella no me avisó. De paso, también me pide que no le diga a Bernadette que el me contó…-

.-¿Hiciste algo que pudiese haber hecho enojar a Amy?.-Leonard se puso de pie para llegar hasta su computadora.

.-No.

Leonard se volvió a mirarlo por unos momentos, inspeccionando su gesto de desconcierto. Sheldon continuaba observando al teléfono con un aire pensativo, tan parecido al que ocupaba cuando se quedaba horas frente a una pizarra. Negó con cansancio, dejando su computador de lado. Regresó a sentarse al sillón.

.-Mira Sheldon, no debería ser yo quien te dijera esto, pero todos sabemos lo que pasó entre Amy y tú cuando se fueron de viaje.

Las cejas del científico se dispararon hacía arriba con un gesto de sorpresa.-pero luego fallando en el intento de fingir, desvió la mirada incomodo.

.-No se de que estás hablando.

Leonard observó la mirada nerviosa de Sheldon.- No se muchos detalles, nadie lo sabe en realidad. Lo único que Penny me viene diciendo estos días es que Amy parece haberse ilusionado con algo que todos sabemos jamás pasará.-esperó alguna respuesta de su amigo, pero parecía cada vez más desconcertado. Seriamente desconcertado.- Para ser exactos, Amy le mencionó a Penny que tú estarías completamente dispuesto a avanzar en una relación física con ella.

.-Oh…- recién comenzaba a comprender lo que el pequeño físico le estaba intentando explicar, con su horrorosa falta de elocuencia.

Levantó las cejas haciendo una mueca de interrogación.- ¿Tú sabes acerca de…-movió la cabeza esperando que su sentencia fuese concluida.

.- ¿De que compartiste, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, tu cama con ella?-esas palabras sonaban tan extrañas al ser dirigidas hacía Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon, el robot, Cooper.

.-Claro, eso…-Sheldon murmuró relajado, apretando una mano contra su pecho, exageradamente relajado.

.- ¿Ocurrió algo más?-los ojos de Leonard se abrieron incrédulos dejando pasar algunos segundos. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa- Oh…No puede ser...¡Lo hiciste con Amy en la casa de tu madre!- lo apuntó con el dedo índice. Una sonrisa burlesca llenó su rostro-Eres un…

.- ¿Qué? ¡ Por supuesto que no!- Sheldon nuevamente se puso de pie con rapidez. Decidió que era momento de dar una vuelta. No necesitaba volver a recordar todo el episodio en casa de su Meemaw.- Tu mente retorcida…eres tan…- con voz indignada, pero sin poder insultar a su amigo completamente, tomó las llaves y salió de su departamento.

* * *

Con la televisión encendida en algún canal sin sentido, Amy decidió acompañarse durante su cena individual. Sentada en su sofá reconfortante, con su viejo pijama puesto, se encontraba terminando lo ultimo que quedaba de su abundante comida. Si algo en el mundo lograba sacarla un poco de alguna crisis pasajera, era una sana comida, inclinada a proporcionar le energía y lucidez.

Observando la pantalla pensó en el hecho de que Sheldon detestaba cualquier canal que no tuviese temas de aprendizaje significativo o llenase su absurda obsesión por superhéroes que solo ocasionaban que la gente creyera lo poca cosa que podía a llegar a ser el ser humano sin superpoderes. Un canal temáticamente hueco, quizás uno de esos 'reality shows' de los que tanto hablaban sus amigas, sería una buena opción para 'entretenerse' y pensar en otras cosas.

Se inclinó a buscar el control cuando un suave golpe a su puerta la hizo saltar de susto. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, nadie, excepto Sheldon podría hacer aparición en su departamento. Cosa que era imposible, primero porque él inusualmente salía de casa a estas horas y segundo obviamente no cambiaría el golpe compulsivo en la puerta de un día para otro.

Tratando de acomodarse la camiseta gastada de su pijama y llevando las cajas sucias a la cocina, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, olvidando mirar quien podría ser.

Al abrir se encontró a Sheldon Cooper. Su gesto nervioso la intrigó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, observo que golpeaba el marco de su puerta mientras susurraba su nombre dos veces más.

.- ¿Por qué no golpeaste como siempre?-inclinó su cabeza observando el diseño de un gran rayo en el centro de su camiseta. Dándole una mirada más profunda se dio cuenta que traía una bolsa en su mano. No era una bolsa común y corriente, daba la impresión de ser de alguna tienda.

.-Sospechaba que no me abrirías la puerta.- respondió en voz baja.

.-¿Por qué haría eso?-Amy notó que él no hacía ademán para entrar a su departamento. Ella no tenía ánimos para conversar ,tampoco quería dar explicaciones.

.-No contestaste mis mensajes.

.-No creí que fuese necesario.-Lo cortó de inmediato mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Mira, Sheldon, no me encuentro de ánimos para darte una explicación, se que rompí con alguna regla del contrato, pero mañana te pondré al día. Solo tienes que regresar a casa.

Con sorpresa miro su mano extendida dándole la bolsa que traía.- Te compré esa película que vimos en la ultima cita. Dijiste que te encantaría tenerla y verla cientos de veces.

Amy la recibió con algo parecido a la culpa. En uno de sus desesperados intentos para que Sheldon tomara las riendas e hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, aprovecho la película que Penny sugirió, tratándose no solamente de un cliché del cine romántico, sino también erótico, durante cada escena que pudiese terminar en un inminente encuentro sexual ella no dudaba en inclinarse hacía él e incluso intentar toma su mano. A su salida, donde Sheldon decidió irse con Leonard y no en su auto, le comentó al grupo que había sido una de las películas más estimulantes y emocionantes que tuvo el privilegio de ver. Lo que era una total mentira. La película claramente era una perdida de su dinero.

.-Siempre me has dicho que evite darte regalos, porque detestas darlos.

.-Eres mi novia.-el dijo como cuestión obvia.-darte obsequios es algo relativamente normal.

.-Entonces, gracias.- miró el regalo en su mano un poco desconcertada. Luego levantó la vista con un gesto cansado.- De verdad aprecio el gesto, pero no me siento muy bien. Será mejor si hablamos mañana-estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el brazo de Sheldon alcanzó a detenerla.

.-Estás infringiendo el protocolo Amy ¿No vas a ofrecerme algo para tomar?-

.-Sheldon… hoy no.

.- Estás molesta conmigo.-Él seguía sosteniendo para que su voz se escuchara.-Dime porque estás molesta conmigo.

Al escuchar esto último soltó la fuerza que hacía a la puerta ocasionando que Sheldon la abriera por completo.

.-Estoy cansada Sheldon, hoy tuve un día de trabajo largo e intenso.

.-Eso no responde a mi pregunta… Me temo que tendré que recurrir a la cláusula de nuestro arreglo que estipula que…

.-Tú me dijiste que estaba bien intentar cambiar algunas cosas del arreglo Sheldon y lo único que has hecho desde el día que llegamos es más de lo mismo.-Su voz parecía tener el tono que Penny ocupaba cada vez que se disponía a iniciar una escena, tal como le había enseñado hace algunos meses. Negó tratando de controlarse, volviéndose hacía la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, a ver si intentaba ocupar su boca en algo más que reclamos inútiles.

Sheldon la observó con cuidado mientras le daba la espalda. Estaba en pijamas, Amy nunca estaba en pijamas antes de ingresar a su pieza. Eso era algo que ambos compartían en común, ropa reconfortante y limpia sin gérmenes exteriores era ideal.

Cerró la puerta tras de si aún dudando si su presencia sería correcta.- No se como procesar eso.

.-No me importa.- Amy miró el agua en su mano con un gesto de dudas.- Es más, creo que necesitamos darnos algo de tiempo en nuestra relación.-Su rostro serio le indicaba a Sheldon que estaban teniendo un momento de tensión ¿Quizás Leonard tenía razón? ¿Quizás esto tenía que ver con algo sucedido en su viaje? Continuando de pie intentó comprender.

De pronto Amy lo vio parpadear de forma constante con una mirada de incredulidad.

.- ¿Estás proponiendo que nuestra relación se termine?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba el vaso de agua sobre el mesón de su cocina.-Si lo pones así…

.-Eso no es posible. Ni siquiera quieres hablar conmigo y explicarme…-la tensión en su voz era notoria.-Soy Sheldon Cooper, no puedes pretender terminar con alguien con mi coeficiente intelectual y no darle motivos realmente sólidos para proceder.

.-Sheldon hace tres semanas dormimos juntos. Me besaste con anterioridad. Me abrazaste y cuando llegamos aquí ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tomar mi mano, ni siquiera me hablaste de nada. Yo pensé que nuestros intercambios en casa de tu Meemaw y tu madre no correspondieron a un martirio, sino que por el contrario, estabas disfrutándolo.

Abriendo la boca, pero no encontrando las palabras para responderle, se movió más cerca del sofá, observando la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Era la misma que utilizó de pijama la noche en que durmieron juntos. Esa noche, en realidad, no logró dormir más de algún par de horas, porque haberla tenido tan cerca había significado que su mente comenzara a replantearse hasta que punto había llegado para caer tan hondo. Cuando de vez en cuando sus piernas buscaban a las suyas solo para continuar durmiendo, él intentaba procesar el hecho de que, Amy no solo fue la primera mujer en escucharlo gemir de placer sexual, sino la primera mujer en enredar sus piernas y sus brazos solo para lograr quedarse dormida. Todo esto tendría que cambiar y luego se convertiría en la primera mujer con la que tendría, utilizando la palabra común, sexo.

.-¿Vas a decir algo?.- levantó su vista hacía el rostro de Amy que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

.-Leonard me dijo que Penny le informó que tú 'te habías ilusionado' con un hecho que todos ellos sabrían que jamás pasaría, como establecer una relación física.

.-Amo a mi amiga.- susurró con tono irónico más para si misma. Suspiró.-Eso es verdad. Pero al parecer estuve equivocada. No necesito que me lo digas, en serio. ¿Por qué no hablamos mañana?- sintió sus ojos un poco húmedos.-De verdad…

Cerrando los ojos y trayendo a su memoria el momento que se repetía durante sus horas de trabajo casi como una parte inviolable del día, sus brazos rodeándola y sus piernas unidas. .- Supongo que el hecho de no poder enfocarme durante mis horas de trabajos tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo también quiero… Me gustaría mucho, con lo que vendría una dosis alta de satisfacción, tener relaciones…tener sexo contigo Amy.

Con una elocuencia deficiente e intentando no entrar en pánico, lo había dicho. Aquello que prometió jamás saldría de su boca, surgió desde su interior casi como un volcán. La sensación liberadora no dejaba de inquietarle, porque sabía que cada persona debía hacerse responsable de sus palabras.

.- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

.-Yo siempre hablo en serio.

Amy se acercó con suspicacia. Sheldon no se movió de su lugar junto al sofá. Su tensión era notable. Pero eso a ella ya no le importaba. Él había dicho las palabras claves por las que estuvo esperando mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo un instante le tomó la mano para guiarlo directo a su cuarto. Pero la detuvo la inmovilidad de su novio.

.-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-la voz seria de Sheldon la hizo volverse.

.-Llevarte a mi cuarto.

Él no soltó su mano, sin embargo, parecía asustado. Negando con la cabeza fuertemente intentó que Amy dejará de tirarle hacía el final del pasillo.- Tenemos que discutir los asuntos del contrato primero.

.-Sheldon…

.-Lo siento, no puedo proceder de otra forma. Tú me conoces Amy.-Intentó guiarla hacía el sofá, pero imitándolo, Amy permaneció en su lugar.

.- Entiendo tus reglas, pero realmente Sheldon quiero estar contigo, en mi habitación, ahora.- Algo en su voz cargada de deseo, logró generar una falla en el sistema robotico del físico, quien soltando su mano se sacó la chaqueta dejando ver en su plenitud la camiseta de flash que llevaba ese día. Apenas la hubo dejado sobre el sofá Amy lo tomó nuevamente, ahora por la muñeca y lo llevó hacía el final del pasillo donde estaba su cuarto.

Caminando torpemente Sheldon se dio cuenta lo descontrolado que se encontraba desde que recibió el mensaje de Howard. Primeramente, intentando pensar un poco fue a dar a su oficina, escuchando el sonido del aire acondicionado estuvo alrededor de una hora. Después de reflexionar decidió hacer la compra para Amy. Si conseguía la redención a través de un obsequio quizás ella le explicaría porque estaba actuando tan extraño. Ahora como acto descontrolado final estaba sucumbiendo a sus deseos más bajos, accediendo a…

Su tren de pensamiento se interrumpió por la boca juguetona de Amy besando su cuello con lentitud. Estremecido Sheldon intentó mirar la pieza en la que se encontraban. No con demasiada sorpresa, notó que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Muchos libros de todas las variedades llenaban un estante al frente de un escritorio mientras que solo un pequeño espejo adornaba una pared.

.-Mm…-un pequeño gemido, con una ligera nota de placer vino desde su interior al sentir la boca de Amy subiendo hasta llegar a su mandíbula.-

.-Me gusta tu aroma.-ella habló con una voz suave.

A pesar de sentirse excitado por sus besos, Sheldon no pudo evitar pensar en lo insalubre que podía llegar a resultar todo esto si los niveles de saliva comenzaban a esparcirse por todos sus cuerpos. La contradicción entre excitación y terror no le estaba ayudando.

Su calor corporal subió notablemente cuando las manos de Amy se introdujeron bajo sus camisetas, ocasionando que decidiera mirar hacía abajo solo para encontrarse con el punto de inflexión del terror: esos agradables y siempre placenteros pechos que solía intentar pasar por alto cuando buscaba autosatisfacerse con fantasías, que en general bordeaban en bellezas más abstractas o cuando leía algún comic… Ahora estaban a disposición de su curiosidad. Eran placenteros a la vista a pesar de no ser demasiados pronunciados, pero eso no tenía la menor importancia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado llevó sus manos hacía los pechos de Amy. La sintió tensarse por un momento pero luego y mientras el disfrutaba sorpresivamente en extremo poder tocarla, más aún sin tantas capas que los separaran, se dio cuenta de que debajo de la camiseta no traía nada. Un impulso de excitación bajó directo a su entrepierna. L

Sin aviso, y luego de disfrutar unos momentos las caricias de Sheldon ella llevó sus manos hacía su trasero atrayéndolo hacía si. Él bajó su rostro hasta lograr besarle el cuello. En un segundo movimiento por parte de Amy, sintió tensarse con fuerza su parte baja.

.-Uh…oh.-solamente fue conciente de lo excitado que estaba, en tan poco tiempo, cuando sintió su dureza chocar con el abdomen de Amy.

Puso un pequeño beso en su cuello cuando una mano curiosa pasó rozando su miembro.-Creo que será mejor que sigamos en la cama.-Sheldon le susurro con una voz profunda aún sin quitar las manos de sus 'pequeñas amigas'. Ella asintió con rapidez. Estaba descalza por lo que decidió hacer que él tomara asiento en su cama y mientras él con sus propios pies intentaba sacarse los zapatos, tomo las camisetas de Sheldon y como si fuese el acto más sencillo del mundo se las sacó haciendo que levantara los brazos.

Su piel excesivamente pálida logró hacer que Amy se detuviera un momento para poder apreciar la nueva imagen que tenia ante ella. A pesar de conocerlo en extremo delgado algo había ido cambiando, algo que hizo sonreír a Amy porque nunca espero ver formados en el estomago de Sheldon pequeños síntomas de su placer culpable, que era comer basura en exceso.

La saco de su recorrido por el cuerpo del físico el sonido de un zapato chocando contra, si no se equivocaba, era el basurero que estaba junto a la puerta.

.-Lo siento.-Sheldon se encogió de hombros, no calculó su fuerza y al querer tirar uno de sus zapatos fuera de su pie, éste salió volando.

Amy le devolvió un encogimiento de hombros mientras se daba cuenta de que Sheldon procedía a sacarse los calcetines para dejar ver unos pálidos dedos.

Cuando estaba levantando la cabeza para lograr conectarse con ella, vio que el estomago de Amy quedaba frente a su rostro. Con algo de timidez llevó sus manos hacía la parte baja de la espalda de ella subiendo con sus manos una parte de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, con la intención de dar con su ombligo. Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sheldon cuando sintió su boca lentamente dando pequeños besos en el centro de su estomago. Su presión subió al sentir una pequeña caricia bajo su pantalón de pijama.

Sheldon fue conciente de que sus mano derecha comenzó a bajar dentro de lo que parecía ser no solo el pantalón de Amy ,sino también su ropa anterior. La piel tan suave que estaba tocando sus labios, no tenía ninguna intención de querer dejarlo ir, pero tenía que hacer algo con su tensión creciente. Se puso de pie para poder arrodillarse en la cama y lograr que Amy se recostara. Ella pareció entenderlo bien porque con un gesto tímido llegó a colocar su cabeza en la almohada mientras Sheldon se recostaba a su lado afirmándose con el codo mientras con una mano comenzaba a masajear su incomoda erección.

Amy lo miró un instantes cerrar los ojos intentando respirar con calma. _Sheldon Cooper estaba intentando controlarse._

Se sacó inmediatamente sus pantalones nada eróticos solo para quedar con su ropa interior de siempre. Estaba húmeda. Sabía que eso no sería una mala señal. Tenía que tomar una medida drástica para lograr que Sheldon entendiera del todo su mensaje. Él abrió los ojos enseguida impresionado, mientras la observaba bajar rápidamente su ropa interior hasta secársela.

Una urgencia insoportable creció dentro de él. Quería venirse, quería relajarse de esa erección, pero su ser más primitivo le indicaba que lo mejor sería hacerlo dentro de Amy.

Torpemente desabrocho el botón de su pantalón intentando tirarlo hacía bajo, pero no pudo completar la tarea, solo bajo sus pantalones hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, porque Amy se había girado hacía el bajando sus calzoncillos blancos hacía la mitad de sus muslos y al igual que antes lo atrajo con un empujón de su trasero.

Estaba ardiendo en el momento en que su miembro chocó con la entrada de Amy. Ella llevó su mano para tomar la excitación, mientras colocaba una de sus piernas sobre la de él. La miró con intensidad mientras rápidamente con una mano sacaba sus anteojos.

.-Tus ojos…verdes.- el dejó caer los lentes con suavidad a un lado de la cama mientras ella volvía a moverse contra su erección, logrando ganarse un gran y húmedo beso-no se que me estás haciendo.- susurró contra sus labios.

.-Ponte sobre mí.- la voz excitada de Amy ocasionó que Sheldon obedeciera rápidamente luego besarla e intercambiar una mirada. Jamás se había sentido tan tonto como cuando Amy lo miró suplicante esperando que el hiciera lo que debía. La imagen de Leonard y sus amigos alentándolo vino para su desconcierto justo en el momento que Amy tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió calidamente.

.-Yo no se que me estás haciendo… Pero se que estás loco por querer hacerlo.-le acarició las mejillas.- Solo hazlo.-

Tras escucharla, con ferocidad se agachó a besarla mientras su instinto lo llevaba a hundirse en lo más profundo de Amy. Soltando una expresión excitada mientras intentaba acomodarse, la sintió apretarlo fuertemente por la espalda y hundir su rostro en el cuello.

.-Es doloroso.- Amy susurró despacio mientras intentaba respirar. Sheldon preocupado, estuvo apunto de retirarse, pero sintió el abrazo más fuerte y unos traviesos dientes intentando morder su cuello. Haciendo que dejara ir un pequeño gemido.

Se movió de forma lenta, no pudiendo evitar, ahora un gran gemido de placer al sentir una especie de succión ligera por parte de las paredes internas de Amy.

.-Te sientes tan bien.- su tono grave y excitado la hicieron relajarse, mientras él comenzaba a intentar opacar su dolor besando una de sus orejas y pasando su lengua con lentitud sobre ella.

.-Me encanta eso.-Amy le susurró con la mejor voz que pudo cuando Sheldon continuó besándola.

El movimiento acompasado de Sheldon era extrañamente acertado, porque entre su pequeño dolor unos rayos de placer provocaron que Amy sacara su rostro del cuello y apoyara la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Un pequeño gemido de placer escapó.

Sintiéndose más excitado al ver el placer en el rostro de Amy comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos. La camiseta gastada de la que no se deshizo antes de comenzar el proceso le molestaba de sobre manera, pero intentando tocarla logró generar una fricción con sus dedos en la piel de Amy sobre sus pechos.

Sin darse cuenta su ritmo ya era acelerado por completo. Amy intentó contenerlo un momento, a pesar de que el dolor no se iba, el placer aumentaba y de alguna manera tenía que lograr que Sheldon acertara en uno de sus movimientos.

.-Creo que.-bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Sheldon y comenzó a moverlo de distinta manera.-Así…

.-Amy…-gimió al sentir la presión cada vez grande en su interior, pero también por los ruidos de satisfacción que ella dejaba escapar. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Intentó concentrarse en el movimiento de sus manos sobre los pechos ahora enteramente por debajo de su ropa. Sheldon comenzó a mover las piernas, pero cayó que dentro del frenesí nunca terminó de deshacerse completamente de sus pantalones, ni ropa interior.

.-Amy.-su voz gutural salió interrumpiendo su intención de liberarse de sus pantalones al momento en que ella realizó un movimiento con su pelvis.-

Ella intentó contenerlo un poco más, pero Sheldon parecía estar en su punto máximo. Subió su rostro y lo besó en el cuello. Él respondió con los últimos movimientos acelerados, intentando no obedecer a la incomodidad de su ropa interior estorbando. Estiró su cuello al sentir su inminente final. Amy sintió su ultimo rayo de placer en el momento en que Sheldon gimió notablemente llevándola consigo ha dejar la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

.-Creo que me estás volviendo loco.-lo sintió hablar contra su cuello, luego de varios segundos en silencio respirando con agitación,ella lo besó con en uno de sus hombros pálidos sin responderle. Él levantó el rostro para mirarla.- Me siento privilegiado de poder haber sido el primero Amy.-Se movió de ella, pero quedando pegado a su cuerpo se inclinó para besarla.

.-Me encantó ser la primera Sheldon.- lo besó con suavidad mientras sonreía. Le daría solo unos momentos más para que su usual ataque de pánico comenzara. Después de todo, estábamos hablando de Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

No se que tanto me salí del canon, pero bueno, como comentaba con alguien, para eso tenemos ésta página. Ojalá haya quedado digno de ser disfrutado. Creo que debo revisar el documento para las faltas,por lo largo.

Claramente es la pseudo secuela de lo de fuera. Alguien descubrió de donde venía mi titulo , alguien sin cuenta, pero que es digno de mi admiración.

Amy se merece mucho más, por lo que si es posible, continuaré. Si llegaste hasta acá leyéndome, entonces eres alguien genial :)

Saludos... Y si llega el Apocalipsis ¡Buena suerte!


End file.
